Siempre te querremos
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [One-shot]: Había perdido a su amiga justo antes de confesarle sus sentimientos. Años más tarde, había terminado formando un lazo muy fuerte con la versión 2.0 del pirata Foxy para luego perderla también. Sin embargo, esa no sería la última vez que volvería a verlas a ambas. "- Siempre te querremos, Gabi..." "- Tenlo presente cada día de tu vida". [Mangle/Toy Foxy x Gabriel S./OC].


N/a: Muy buenos días/tardes/noches, depende de la hora que estén leyendo esto. Si, hace mucho tiempo que no subo algo acá, de seguro me debieron extrañar :'D, pues yo los eché mucho de menos.

Bueno, como verán, he estado un tanto ocupada en mi trabajito y llendo a una particular para rendir matemáticas; me he estado esforzando ya que es la última materia que me queda de la secundaria y si no la apruebo no podré entrar a estudiar el año entrante al nivel terciario. Así que ese es otro tema, ya que estoy entre maestra de jardín de infantes - o kinder, depende como lo llamen en donde viven -, profesora de inglés o profesora de lengua y literatura; así que en fin, esas son las razones de mi ausencia de a ratos.

Y por último, sé que muchos habrán estado esperando el nuevo capítulo de "Mi bella pirata" o "Del odio al amor", incluso tenía los capítulos hechos, pero lamentablemente la netbook de mi hermana se averió y por lo tanto perdí todo lo que tenía escrito. Así que solo me tomará tiempo volver a rehacer todo :(. En fin.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es perteneciente a Scott Cawthon. Lo único de mi autoría es este fic, los nombres de los niños, la OC Isabella Smith y claro está, el debut de mi OC Gabriel Smith, quién será a partir de ahora no sólo el primo de Isa, sino también su gender bender. Por cierto, sepan que ésto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro xD.

Avisos: Este one-shot tendrá leves referencias a los tres primeros juegos, ya que de lo contrario tendría que hacer un fic de varios capítulos que por el momento no tengo pensado hacer; algunas malas palabras, faltas ortográficas y/o de redacción, cosas sin sentido, inexactitudes con respecto al juego, etc.

Por cierto, una última aclaración con respecto a las almas de los niños desaparecidos:

Freddy: Samy/Sam

Bonnie: Billy

Chica: Chelsea

Foxy: Martín/Marty

Puppet: James/Jimmy

Mangle/Toy Foxy: Megan/Meg

Ok, una vez aclarado esto, ¡vamos a la lectura! :).

.

.

.

.

.

\- Sé feliz siempre, hijo.- Fue lo que le dijo Fritz a su hijo Gabriel cuando era pequeño.

Varios años más tarde, ese pequeño niño se había convertido en el nuevo guardia nocturno de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sabía que su padre había tenido mala fama en el lugar tiempo atrás debido a que lo habían despedido por alterar la AI de los animatrónicos; cosa que no le extrañó, ya que era un hombre amante de la robótica (1) y que por eso no podía jamás tener sus manos quietas por un segundo. Una actitud bastante tonta e irresponsable, según el joven Smith.

Sin embargo, ese asunto nunca impidió que él siguiera yendo a aquel lugar a ver cantar a Freddy y sus amigos. Cada tarde luego de la escuela, él y su pequeña prima Isabella (2) llegaban juntos allí, buscando siempre un lugar cercano al escenario; fue allí que un día conoció a Megan (3), una niña de cabello largo y negro con mechones en color blanco y fucsia.

Al principio le pareció extraño que a una niña la dejaran pintarse el cabello, pero luego su prima le había informado que era un tinte que luego se iba con el agua (4).

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Gabriel y Megan habían creado un lazo demasiado fuerte y afectivo, hasta el punto en el que un día se había percatado de que estaba completamente enamorado de aquella niña de ojos ámbar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Gabi, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada - su pequeña prima regañándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo lamento Chabe (5), es que fui a buscar al parque la flor más bonita de todas para entregársela a Meg.- la pequeña ojimiel sonrió con picardía.- ¿Vas a declararte? - el pequeño pelinegro se sonrojó levemente para luego asentir tímidamente con la cabeza, la niña comenzando a aplaudir y a dar saltitos divertida.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!~ - canturreaba alrededor de su primo mientras que el rubor de este había pasado de estar rosado a bordó.

\- Bueno, pero ¿y tú qué?

\- ¿Qué de que? - respondió ella apenas terminó de bailar.

\- No te hagas. Sabes que me refiero a Marty.

La pequeña castaña sintió la sangre subirse a sus mejillas. Luego lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó el pequeño sobandose el brazo adolorido. La niña simplemente le sacó la lengua en respuesta.- ¿Ah sí? ¡Ahora verás! - dijo apenas comenzó a perseguirla por la calle.

\- ¡No Gabriel! ¡Detente! - corrieron varias cuadras hasta llegar cerca de la pizzeria, en donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de la pelinegra que estaba en la entrada en ese preciso momento.

\- ¡Al fin llegan! Por poco y creí que no vendrían a... - pero fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando el pequeño de orbes marrones oscuros chocó con ella, haciendo que cayeran ambos al suelo.

\- ¡L-lo s-siento, Meg! - fue lo que alcanzó a decir apenas. Su amiga sonrió divertida al ver la florecilla que él traía en la mano.- ¿Es para mí? - preguntó señalándola.

\- ¡F-feliz cumpleaños! - contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa entregándosela, la niña acercó la flor a su nariz y aspiró su rico aroma profundamente.

\- ¡Gracias Gab! - exclamó feliz mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba en la mejilla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Actualmente...

El pelinegro echó un suspiro melancólico mientras se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio, observando un punto fijo de la pantalla de la portátil. Era increíble cómo es que aquel alegre cumpleaños había terminado de manera trágica ese día. Su prima Isabella desde ese entonces sufría de insomnio, y lo que es peor, ella había presenciado la muerte de sus amigos (6).

De repente, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón morado (7) una foto arrugada. En ella se podía verlo a él junto a su pequeña prima y otros niños más, incluidos Marty y Megan. Lentamente pasó sus dedos por aquella vieja fotografía y volvió a suspirar.

\- No te das una idea lo mucho que te extraño, Meg.

De repente escuchó un ruido que provenía del conducto de ventilación derecho. Rodó los ojos al imaginarse que podría tratarse de Toy Bonnie nuevamente. El peliazul llevaba intentando infiltrarse en la oficina más de dos veces a lo largo de la noche, pero no lo había logrado debido a que el joven Smith era bastante rápido y tenía buenos reflejos; sin embargo, ese pensamiento se había esfumado cuando escuchó aquel típico sonido de radiofrecuencia. Ese sonido tan particular que solo podía provenir de ella, aquella robot peliblanca con orejas de zorro que solía jugar con él de pequeño.

Presionó el botón de la luz, encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de su animatrónica favorita. Cuando niño al principio le tenía miedo a causa de su apariencia, puesto que los niños que iban a jugar con ella no la trataban del todo bien y por ello terminaba cada día casi totalmente destrozada. Sin embargo un buen día, ese miedo que sentía hacia ella se había disipado cuando ésta lo había encontrado llorando en un rincón de La Cueva Infantil (8).

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el pasado...

\- Niño, ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó Mangle con un tono de voz un tanto distorsionada.

El pequeño pelinegro de ojos marrones oscuros levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la dueña de aquella distorsionada voz y echó un suspiro un tanto lastimero antes de responderle: - Hoy hace un año que perdí a mi amiga y lo que es peor es que no pude decirle que la amaba.

Mangle no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquel mocoso. Pero por otro lado, en su interior sentía como si ya lo hubiera conocido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

\- Oye, como te llámes, deja de llorar. Los niños grandes no lloran - pero el decir aquello fue algo que empeoró la situación.

\- ¡Me llamo Gabriel! ¡Y NO SOY UN NIÑO GRANDE! - gritó por último antes de continuar lloriqueando con más fuerza, la peliblanca cubriéndose las orejas con desesperación, pues el pequeño tenía una capacidad pulmonar más grande que los chiquillos fastidiosos que iban a desarmarla cada día.

Siguió gritando y derramando lágrimas hasta que la robot no lo soportó más, y terminó enredándole parte de la cabeza con uno de sus tentáculos para taparle la boca, haciendo que el pequeño Smith dejara de chillar repentinamente y se alterara ante su actitud inesperada.

\- ¡Ngh! - rápidamente sujetó completamente su cuerpo para luego acercarlo hasta ella y lo abrazó de manera maternal.

\- Shhh, ya no llores. Te pondrás feo si sigues lloriqueando de esa manera.

No supo porqué, pero en el momento en el que lo había estrechado entre sus brazos, sintió que debía protegerlo y fue a partir de ese día en el que Gabriel no sólo había dejado de temerle a Mangle, sino que además había surgido un lazo de amistad muy especial, el cual se prolongó varios años después, hasta llegar al día en el que el pelinegro se había convertido no sólo en un joven, sino también en el guardia nocturno de la pizzería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el presente...

\- Hola, Lady Foxy - dijo con una cálida sonrisa. La animatrónica salió de su escondite siendo ayudada caballerosamente por su amigo humano.

\- Creí que ibas a asustarte, Gab.

\- ¿Asustarme? ¿Yo? Un guardia de seguridad que trabaja todas las noches aquí cuidando y monitoreando un grupo de animatrónicos sedientos de sangre, ¿va a tener miedo? Hmph... Pues yo no lo creo - respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. Segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos.

Para Mangle, era increíble que aquel niño llorón y sensible que consoló años atrás, se había convertido en un muchacho valiente, habilidoso e inteligente. Sin dudas, para ella era algo digno de admirar en una persona.

Sin embargo, lo que más adoraba de él, era cuando la llamaba "Lady Foxy". Ese sobrenombre la hacía sentirse querida e importante para alguien por vez primera; bajó la mirada al suelo un tanto avergonzada, no sin antes percatarse del leve sonrojo que traia el moreno en sus mejillas, aquellas las cuales sentía ganas de pellizcar, puesto que le encantaban de sobremanera.

\- Eres un creído, ¿lo sabias?

Y ambos comenzaron a reír mientras entablaban sus conversaciones de cada noche...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semanas después...

\- ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! ¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!

Dos hombres sujetaban con fuerza a Gabriel de ambos brazos, el pelinegro tratando inútilmente de zafarse. Una nueva tragedia había sucedido en la pizzeria. Un niño se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inerte sobre un enorme charco de sangre, mientras que la gente corría por todos lados desesperadamente. El pequeño había sufrido una mordida en su frente, justo en el lóbulo frontal, provocado por una falla en uno de los robots; lo que no contaba el joven Smith era que su amiga había sido la causante de semejante accidente, y que por ende algunos empleados del local no tuvieron más remedio que desactivarla.

\- ¡Tranquilízate muchacho! Tuvimos que apagarla porque estaba fuera de control. Si no lo hacíamos, podría haber mordido a más personas, ¡incluyéndote a tí!

Y el muchacho al oír las palabras de su jefe, recordó lo que había sucedido momentos atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momentos atrás...

Observó a la animatrónica que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Su mandíbula abierta mostraba la hilera de colmillos filosos que amenazaban con morder la cabeza del guardia pelinegro.

\- Mangle, soy yo, Gabriel. ¿No me reconoces?

Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue aquel sonido de radiofrecuencia inentendible que no podía comprender.

\- No te entiendo, Lady Foxy. Dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos oscuros del muchacho expresaban angustia mientras que los de la robot peliblanca parecían haber perdido aquel brillo tan particular que él adoraba contemplar. Siguió observando su mirada ámbar, sin percatarse de que estaba a punto de ser mordido también; sin embargo, fue entonces que sintió una mano jalarlo del brazo, haciendo que la zorra animatrónica le errara y terminase rompiéndose la mandíbula contra el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta...

\- ¡¿A dónde la llevan?! ¿Qué van a hacerle? ¡NO, MANGLE! - vio como su jefe le decía algo al oído a uno de los trabajadores el cual asintió con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Luego, el flamante dueño de Freddy Fazbear's se acercó a él con pena.- No sabes cuánto lo lamento, muchacho - fue lo único que pudo decirle a la vez que le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Y es que el Señor Fazbear sabía del cariño y afecto que el guardia le tenía a aquella robot. No por nada aquel joven había logrado sobrevivir tantas noches en ese sitio.

Volteó a verlo una vez más, allí estaba hecho una bolita en el suelo, con la frente apoyada en ésta y sus manos despeinando su oscuro cabello en un acto de desesperación.

\- ¿Por qué, Mangle? ¿Qué te ocurrió? - se preguntó una y otra vez, lágrimas gordas rodaban por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Años más tarde de aquellos sucesos, la famosa pizzería había cerrado debido a todas esas series de eventos desafortunados ocurridos allí mismo. Cierto pelinegro quien ahora tenia 38 años, iba manejando su motocicleta por las calles oscuras de camino a su trabajo. Luego del cierre del local, había terminado tomando desesperadamente otro empleo como chofer de autobuses, donde si bien la paga no era la mejor, pero por lo menos le alcanzaba para cubrir los gastos del alquiler y demás cuentas.

Y fue así que él continuó con ese nuevo trabajo. Claro que a pesar de haber salido con varias mujeres durante esos años, jamás se casó, ya que ninguna de ellas había podido llenar el vacío que su amada Megan y posteriormente su muy querida amiga Toy Foxy habían dejado en su corazón.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser la última vez que vería a la animatrónica.

.

Esa misma mañana...

Se encontraba en su departamento mirando la tele mientras comía cereales con leche en su sillón, cuando tocaron a la puerta insistentemente.

\- ¡Ash! ¿Tan temprano? - se quejó levantándose de su asiento de mala gana a atender; al abrir la puerta se encontró a su prima y a un pequeño niño de no más de seis años de edad que la misma traía de la mano.

\- ¡Hola tío Gabi! - exclamó el pequeño con alegría a la vez que se soltaba de la mano de su madre para lanzarse a los brazos del mayor.

\- ¡Marty! ¡Mira que enorme estás! ¡Has comido tus espinacas, parece! - dijo en un tono burlón mientras le hacía cosquillas. Isabella miraba la escena divertida.

\- Dime, flojo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

Su primo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados: - Es mi día libre, primita. ¿O se te olvidó? - la castaña hizo un mohín antes de responderle.- Lo se. Y supongo que no se te ha olvidado que le prometiste a Martín que lo llevarías al parque esta tarde.

Martín "Marty" Schmidt era el nombre que Isabella le había puesto a su hijo en honor a su amor de la infancia. Años atrás, su primo le había presentado a Mike, su actual esposo la noche en la que la pizzeria había sido reinaugurada y que había sido gracias a él que la chica había podido superar su trauma de la infancia.

\- No, claro que no lo olvidé - respondió sonriéndole.- ¿Qué hay de Mikey?

\- Ya viene. Fue a cargarle gasolina al auto - en eso metió su mano adentro de su cartera, sacando una hoja de periódico de su interior y se la entregó.

El moreno la tomó entre sus manos, y sin comprender el motivo por el cual su prima le había dado ese pedazo de diario, preguntó : - ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Es tu futuro nuevo mejor trabajo, Gabi - contestó con una sonrisa, su primo levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Uh? - la ojimiel le palmeó el hombro antes de continuar.- ¡Si! Mira, aquí dice que necesitan un guardia nocturno en Fazbear's Fright.

\- ¿Fazbear? - cuestionó el muchacho con sorpresa. La chica asintió.

\- Sip. Los hijos del señor Fazbear recolectaron algunas cosas de la pizzería abandonada y crearon esta nueva atracción de terror basada en los crímenes que sucedieron allí años atrás.

\- Mami, mami. Allí estará Foxy, ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé, mi amor - contestó con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

Entonces, el pequeño de orbes miel la vio con un brillito particular en su mirar.- Entonces, ¿puedo ir allí con el tío?

\- Ya hablamos de esto, Marty. Ya te dije que no.

\- ¡Pero mamá!

\- ¡No, Martin Schmidt!

Entre tanto, el muchacho observaba divertido aquella discusión que había surgido entre madre e hijo. En eso, se escuchó el timbre; el pequeño castaño dejó de pelear con su progenitora para ir corriendo a abrirle a su padre.

\- ¡Papi!

\- ¡Qué onda, campeón! ¿Encontraron a tu tío Gabriel? - cuestionó mientras que el niño se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

\- Está allí - señalando al pelinegro que aún tenía el trozo de periódico en ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué cuentas, Mike?

\- Nada de otro mundo, amigo. ¿Y tu?

Smith le mostró la hoja.- Tu querida esposa me acaba de mostrar esto - Inmediatamente, Mike lo recordó.- ¡Ah si! Ese aviso estaba en el diario de esta mañana. De verdad tendrías que tomarlo... Ya sabes, por la paga y demás.

Aquella respuesta había dejado al pelinegro pensativo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Renunciar al trabajo mediocre en el que había estado durante todos esos años? ¿O Escuchar a sus familiares y aceptar aquella nueva propuesta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviendo a esa noche, aquel muchacho de cabellera oscura, se encontraba por fin en la oficina de aquel tenebroso lugar inspeccionando las cámaras. Claro que antes de pedir el empleo, tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas a su antiguo trabajo para dar su renuncia y así poder ser aceptado en este; rogó a Dios porque el salario fuera mejor que el que había tenido anteriormente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco días después de haber comenzado a trabajar allí, Gabriel se encontraba hecho un hobillo en su asiento. Sus manos iban y venían, abriendo y cerrando las cámaras y el menú de reinicio del sistema, controlando que todo estuviera en orden y que el odioso conejo no llegara a donde él se hallaba.

\- ¿Dónde rayos me he metido? - Es lo que se cuestionaba cada noche. Rápidamente, sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos. Necesitaba fumar, ya que era lo único que podía tranquilizarlo en ese momento. Sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba un cigarro, a la vez que buscaba por entre sus ropas su encendedor favorito.

Una vez que lo obtuvo, encendió el cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Sabía perfectamente que aquel vicio terminaría por acabar con su vida en unos cuantos años, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Para el guardia de Fazbear's Fright, el fumar se había vuelto como un calmante para sus nervios. Y vaya que lo era; no por eso había terminado consumiendo más de veinte paquetes a lo largo de esas noches y todo gracias a las alucinaciones que le sacaban más de un susto o peor aún, aquel misterioso animatrónico de nombre SpringTrap que amenazaba con cazarlo cada turno nocturno.

\- Vamos, Gabriel, cálmate y piensa. Tiene que haber un modo para que ese monstruo no te vea como una presa fácil.

Fue entonces que recordó en ese preciso instante que justo esa noche portaba su arma en la cintura. Lentamente, tocó con los dedos de su mano derecha la pistola que traía oculta mientras que sus ojos se movían velozmente por entre las imágenes que veía en cada cámara; tan así estaba concentrado que no había notado la presencia de alguien no muy grato para él en aquella pequeña habitación.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que al fin te atrapé, guardia.

El muchacho al sentir aquella voz, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Y más cuando se percató tarde de que aquel animatrónico ya lo estaba sujetando del cuello en menos de un segundo.

\- Al fin. Después de tantos años anhelando este momento, por fin vas a morir en mis manos, maldito mocoso.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, presionó el cuello de Gabriel con más fuerza, para luego elevarlo en el aire. El pelinegro comenzó a patalear en el aire y sus manos trataron inútilmente de liberarse de aquel agarre.

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué quieres asesinarme? - cuestionó como pudo.

La respuesta que vino a continuación, lo había hecho palidecer: - Soy yo, Vincent, el amigo de tu padre. ¿No me recuerdas?

\- ¡N-no es p-posible! ¡Tu no puedes ser él! - el conejo emitió una risa malvada. - ¿Sorprendido? ¡Todos, absolutamente todos creyeron que había muerto! ¿Verdad? Y sin embargo aquí estoy, sosteniendo tu miserable cuello, ¡a punto de quitarte la vida!

Rápidamente, el aire comenzó a faltarle. Desesperado, siguió luchando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para lograr zafarse de aquel cruel robot que poco a poco estaba acabando con su patética existencia.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de la nada vio con la mirada casi borrosa, algo que había arrojado a SpringTrap contra la pared, haciéndolo liberar del agarre y terminar cayendo al suelo casi sin oxígeno.

Tosió con dificultad, intentando recobrar el aliento. Levantó la cabeza para mirar qué o quién lo había salvado y se sorprendió de verla a ella.

A ella. Aquella versión 2.0 del pirata Foxy se encontraba parada frente a él, tendiéndole la mano y con una cálida sonrisa.

El moreno no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas antes de levantarse cual resorte y echarse a los brazos de la robot.

\- Eres un marica, ¿lo sabías?

El guardia rio ante el comentario: - Yo también te eché de menos, Mangle.

Ambos siguieron en el abrazo, sin darse cuenta que el conejo dorado se había levantado del suelo dispuesto a agarrarlos por sorpresa.

Caminó hacia ellos lentamente como si fuese un depredador a punto de capturar a su presa, cuando la zorra albina percibió lo que estaba a punto de cometer, corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Ya casi estaba. Su objetivo iba a cumplirse.

En eso, comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho metálico; dolor que había causado que se detuviera. Bajó la cabeza para darse cuenta a simple vista que estaba sangrando por el orificio que le había provocado el impacto de bala. Alzó rápidamente la vista, para ver al guardia pelinegro sosteniendo su arma y respirando agitadamente.

\- Vete al infierno, reverendo hijo de perra - y después de decir esto, volvió a disparar su pistola una vez más; la bala, esta vez fue a parar al ojo derecho de SpringTrap. El conejo emitió un grito desgarrador que hizo que el humano y la animatrónica se taparan los oídos; luego, se colocó ambas manos con desesperación en su rostro, tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia.

\- ¡Eres un inepto! - alzó la voz a la vez que escupía sangre.- Igual que tu padre...- en eso, comenzó a reír como psicópata, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera del horror.-… pero, ¿sabes qué? - las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.- Si yo me voy al infierno, ustedes se vendrán conmigo - y después de sentenciar esto, los tres observaron a través de la ventana de cristal a lo que el animatrónico se refería.

En el pasillo se podía ver unos cables quemándose. Rápidamente el fuego había comenzado a consumir el sitio, llegando después a la oficina. SpringTrap miraba aquello de manera enfermiza, mientras que Smith y Mangle miraban la situación con espanto.

Por un momento, el muchacho tuvo miedo de no poder salir con vida. Miedo de no volver a ver a su prima, ni a su sobrino, ese pequeño revoltoso que adoraba con locura; tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni notó en qué momento su amiga lo había tomado con sus tentáculos y lo había sacado raudamente de aquella habitación.

Mangle iba colgada del techo con el humano a cuestas, buscando alguna salida al exterior, pero se le hacía inútil ver debido al humo que se había acumulado por causa de las llamas.

\- Mangle, no puedo respirar - murmuró el pelinegro tosiendo con dificultad. La desesperación se había apoderado de la robot, por lo que se apresuró a seguir buscando la salida como pudo.

Siguió buscando por cada rincón, hasta que por fin había dado con una de las salidas de emergencia del lugar. Sonrió, pensando en que por fin lograría sacar a su amigo de allí, pero un fuerte golpe en su rostro provocó que cayera junto con el humano al suelo.

\- Te recuerdo que había dicho que nos iríamos al infierno juntos - su risa tétrica comenzó a escucharse por todo el sitio. En ese momento, Gabriel tomó valor y como pudo se levantó lentamente del suelo. Debía decirse que se encontraba algo mal herido; sin embargo, eso no había sido impedimento para tomar su pistola y apuntarle al asesino por última vez.

\- Lamento decirte que el que se va al infierno al final, eres tú - fue lo último que le dijo antes de dispararle reiteradas veces, haciendo que la sangre salpicara en el aire por causa de los impactos de las balas que atravesaban el cuerpo metálico del animatrónico.

SpringTrap rugió de dolor antes de caer de rodillas al suelo cubierto de sangre para luego terminar desplomándose completamente.

Segundos después, el humano cayó rendido; pero antes de que tocara el piso, unas manos lo tomaron por debajo de los brazos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color ámbar que hicieron que todas aquellas sensaciones de temor y angustia que sentía hace minutos atrás, se desvanecieran por completo.

\- No te rindas ahora, Gab. Estás a solo un paso de salir vivo de aquí - una expresión de tristeza se asomó por el rostro del mencionado.- ¿Estás? ¿Y que hay de tí?

\- Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo…- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir.-... no desde el día en que fui asesinada.

Gabriel se sorprendió ante aquello.- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que escuchaste. Yo soy Megan. La niña que tú amaste una vez.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del guardia.- Y que aún sigo amando.- en eso, ambos se abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El muchacho de ojos marrones oscuros sintió que el alma había vuelto a su cuerpo después de tantos años. Sintió que volvía a ser un niño.

Quizás hubieran continuado así abrazados, de no ser porque el lugar estaba comenzando a derrumbarse. La robot lo separó de ella bruscamente, no sin antes besarlo en los labios con ternura para luego romper la puerta de salida de emergencia de una patada.

\- Prométeme que serás muy feliz, Gab.

Aquello lo había descolocado por un momento. Sin embargo, no dudó en responderle.- Te lo prometo, Meg.

Ella le sonrió con ternura. Luego lo tomó del rostro para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad.

\- ¡Siempre te querré, Gabriel Smith! ¡Recuerdalo siempre! - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de empujarlo al exterior, haciendo que el moreno se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo al caer y quedara inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro. No podía ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

Siguió inspeccionando con la vista, sin nada de éxito en la búsqueda.

\- ¿Estoy muerto acaso?

En eso, pudo escuchar a lo lejos una voz muy familiar que se iba haciendo más fuerte cada vez.

\- Doctor, ¿cuándo cree usted que despierte? - era la voz de su prima, la cual se notaba muy angustiada.

\- No lo sabemos, señora Schmidt. Por lo pronto hay que seguir esperando.

\- ¡Pero es que lleva semanas así!

\- Cálmate, amor. Él es fuerte; ya verás que cuando no lo notemos, estará sentado en esa cama contando sus típicos chistes malos.

¿Qué rayos sucedía? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

En eso, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una luz blanca que hizo que los cerrará con fuerza nuevamente. Volvió a abrirlos con más lentitud para que su vista se fuera adaptando de a poco. Se encontraba acostado sobre una cama de hospital, un suero se hallaba conectado a uno de sus brazos, además de cables conectados a todo su cuerpo y un respirador en su rostro.

Allí pudo divisar a Isabella junto con su amigo Mike y un hombre de bata blanca. La castaña se encontraba lloriqueando mientras su esposo la consolaba. No entendía la razón por la cual él estaba allí, hasta que recordó el incendio en Fazbear's Fright, por lo cual hizo que se sentara bruscamente sobre la cama, sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la habitación.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa antes de hablarle a su mujer.- ¿Lo ves, cielo? Te dije que despertaría pronto.

En eso, y ante la sorpresa de todos, la de orbes miel empujó a su marido, para luego arrojarse a llorar como una niña al cuello de su primo. Éste puso los ojos como platos ante la reacción de ella.

\- No llores, Chabela. Estoy bie…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su prima le había propinado una cachetada en su mejilla derecha.- ¡O-oye! ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?! ¿Te volviste loca o qué? - cuestionó llevándose una mano a la cara. La mujer lo tomó del cuello con ambas manos, sacudiéndolo con brusquedad ante las miradas de horror del médico y su esposo.

\- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡¿EN QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO ENCENDISTE ESE MALDITO CIGARRILLO?! ¡TUVISTE DOS PAROS CARDÍACOS CUANDO TE TRAÍAN EN AMBULANCIA HASTA AQUÍ! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE DEJARAS DE FUMAR, MALDITA SEA? - gritó con ira mientras el castaño y el hombre de bata blanca trataban inútilmente de que ella soltara a Gabriel, quien se hallaba con el rostro casi morado debido a la presión que Isabella ejercía en su cuello.

\- A-auxilio, no p-puedo respirar - fue lo único que pudo decir casi sin voz prácticamente.

\- Isabella, mi amor, creo que ya fue suficiente - dijo Mike con algo de temor.

Su mujer giró la cabeza como si se tratase de la niña del exorcista, fulminandolo con la mirada.- ¡PERO PARA MÍ NO ES SUFICIENTE!

Y hubieran seguido de no ser porque la puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que la señora Schmidt lo soltara inmediatamente y actuaran como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Pudo verse al pequeño Marty entrando a los saltitos con un peluche de Foxy en sus brazos, peluche que había pertenecido a su madre de niña. El niño entró seguido de sus abuelos, los padres de la castaña, que se alegraron de ver a su sobrino despierto.

-¡Tío Gabi! ¡Al fin despertaste! - exclamó el pequeño castaño subiéndose a la cama a abrazarlo.- ¿Sabías que estuviste durmiendo durante semanas? ¡Cielos, tío! ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! Hasta para mí.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la criatura, a excepción de su tío.

\- ¿Semanas? - cuestionó el pelinegro sorprendido.

\- Si. Y si preguntas porqué estás en una habitación, es todo gracias a tu prima - habló su tía Lizzie Smith.

\- ¿Por?

\- Ya sabes como es Isa, sobrino. Exigió al hospital que te dejaran aquí porque detesta la sala de cuidados intensivos - esta vez, había sido su tío Walter, que se hallaba parado junto a la cama.

\- Oigan, no me culpen. Saben la razón por la cual la detesto - respondió la castaña cruzada de brazos.

Y es que él sabia a la perfección lo que querían decir. De pequeña, su prima siempre le había desagradado ese lugar mencionado por el simple hecho de que lo consideraba como la "última parada" antes de la muerte.

\- Siento tener que interrumpir este momento, pero el paciente necesita descansar, además de que algunos de mis colegas y yo vamos a ocuparnos en hacerle unas revisaciones, si no les … con su permiso - interrumpió el doctor antes de marcharse, un hombre un tanto mayor y de mirada amable.

\- Bueno ~, supongo que tendremos que dejarte, amigo - habló Mike dándole un leve golpe en el hombro como despedida.

\- ¿Tan pronto? ¡No es justo! Quiero quedarme con el tío - chilló el niño mirando a sus padres con una mirada llena de súplica.

Su madre se acercó a él y acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos, le dijo : - No te pongas así, amor. Mañana si quieres, puedes faltar a clases y así podremos venir a verlo más temprano. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Uhm, Isabella, creo que no es buena idea que nuestro hijo falte a la escuela - volvió a hablar su esposo con algo de temblor en la voz. Su esposa se volteó a verlo con un aura oscura a su alrededor.- ¿Dijiste algo?

El castaño se puso nervioso antes de responder, agitando las manos de lado a lado: - Para nada.

\- Vaya primo, veo que en verdad le temes a tu esposa - todos rieron ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Gabi necesita ser atendido para ver cómo sigue y así poder descansar después - dijo la madre de Isabella dirigiéndose a todos.- Adiós sobrino, te veremos mañana - murmuró luego de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la frente.

\- Nos vemos, sobrino. Mañana te traeré una hamburguesa - exclamó su tío guiñándole un ojo.

Por último la familia Schmidt fue la última en despedirse. Su pequeño sobrino volvió a subirse a la cama para volver a abrazarlo con más fuerza y darle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós tío - murmuró antes de salir de la habitación de la mano de su padre.

En eso, la castaña se acercó al oído de su esposo: - Mikey, adelantense. Iré enseguida.

El muchacho la miró un tanto desconcertado, ella le guiño un ojo. Luego ambos se sonrieron para luego él tomar al pequeño e irse de allí.

La de ojos miel esperó a que los dejaran completamente a solas para así poder hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Chabelota? - su primo observándola divertida. Inmediatamente, ella le dio la espalda. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con un nerviosismo tal que no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Megan estaba allí? - cuestionó por fin; aquella pregunta lo había descolocado.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Gabi, tu y yo sabemos muy bien el don que tengo y no hace falta decir que la he percibido en ese lugar.

Cierto. Gabriel había olvidado que su prima tenía esa habilidad de percibir lo que los demás no podían. Era un don que había comenzado a surgir durante su adolescencia y que había estado poniendo en práctica durante muchos años. Para Isabella era como su "sexto sentido".

\- Es verdad - cerró sus ojos por un instante.- Aunque me hubiera gustado saber mucho antes que ella siempre había estado dentro de Toy Foxy durante todo este tiempo. Quizás y a lo mejor hubiera hecho algo más para evitar que la desactivaran, en vez de haberme puesto a llorar.

La castaña se mordió levemente el labio al oírle decir eso. Odiaba ver mal a su adorado primo. Fue entonces que decidió acercarse a él; después de todo, ambos necesitaban el abrazo del otro luego de tantos días sin poder hablarse.

Lentamente y ante la mirada atenta del pelinegro, ella se sentó en la cama para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas gruesas cayeran por su rostro. El muchacho respondió devolviéndole el abrazo, una de sus manos acariciandole tiernamente su cabellera ondulada.

La amaba, si.

La amaba desde el primer día en que la había visto en brazos de su tía por primera vez. Aquel pequeño bulto rosa que había prometido cuidar como a una hermana menor; y eso es lo que Isabella había sido siempre para el moreno. Su pequeña y única prima-hermana menor.

Siguieron en el abrazo, cuando la chica de ojos miel se percató de una presencia en la habitación.

Repentinamente se apartó de su primo, mirando hacia todos los rincones hasta que sus ojos dieron con algo que la dejó helada literalmente en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rápidamente ella le tomó el rostro, haciendo que dirigiera su vista hacia la presencia que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de él al notar que se trataba de ella. A la que siempre había amado estaba allí, de pie junto a ellos con una amplia sonrisa que hasta podía iluminar todo el lugar, incluso su alma herida. Estiró su mano para poder acariciar su rostro para luego darse cuenta de que sería imposible; pues ella estaba muerta y se podía ver todo a través de su cuerpo.

\- Hola Gab.

El aludido parpadeo varias veces, aun sin creer lo que veía.- Veo que no entiendes lo que sucede, ¿verdad? - él movió la cabeza confuso. A pesar de que su semblante estaba tranquilo dentro de todo, por dentro sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar y abrazarla.- He venido a despedirme.

\- ¿Despedirte? - exclamaron ambos primos.

\- S-si. Es que no quería irme aún sin antes darles las gracias a ambos, en especial a ti, Gabriel.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nos has salvado de Vincent. Hacía años que llevábamos tratando de hacer justicia, ser libres para así poder descansar en paz y solo tú has podido lograrlo.

El muchacho se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir.

\- Meg, yo...

\- ¿Martín está contigo? - interrumpió su prima poniéndose bruscamente de pie. Pudo notar en aquellos ojos miel un brillo un tanto particular, como si se tratara de la mirada de una pequeña niña cuando le regalan un juguete. El espíritu sonrió antes de responder: - ¿Quieres verlo? - la castaña asintió con la cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a su pecho. Fue entonces que Megan asintió para luego hacerse a un lado, dejándoles ver a ambos cómo de la nada aparecían cinco espíritus más en medio de la habitación.

Isabella se acercó un tanto temerosa hacia ellos, podía presentir un aura de paz en cada uno. Sonrió, recordando cada momento que había disfrutado junto a ellos de niña.

\- Hola chicos - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

\- Hola, Bellabell - respondieron casi al unísono mientras ella observaba a cada uno detenidamente hasta detenerse en uno en particular.

Cabello despeinado, sonrisa radiante y a la vez algo arrogante.

\- Hola, Bella.

\- Marty, eh...- titubeó un poco antes de proseguir.-… te he echado mucho de menos...- las lágrimas habían sido derramadas finalmente.-… perdóname - susurró ésto último luego de quedar de rodillas frente a ellos, abrazándose a sí misma llorando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no haber evitado que ese hombre los matara.

\- Ay, pero Isa... - habló su amigo Samy de repente.-...eso no importa ya.

\- Lo importante ahora es que...- continuó Chelsea, la hermanita menor de este.

-… somos almas libres...- prosiguió Billy agachándose junto a ella para colocarle una mano en el hombro.

-...y todo gracias a tu primo - terminó de decir James con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Lo ves? Por eso ya no debes llorar, nosotros estamos bien...- Martín cambió su expresión a una más seria cuando vio que la castaña de piel blanca no paraba de llorar; inmediatamente le acarició la cabeza.-... no te pongas así. Sabes que siempre odié verte triste...- limpió sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus mejillas rosadas.-… así me gustas más - dijo esto haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Ehm, Mart, recuerda que es casada - le murmuró Sam al oído.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos - exclamó Jimmy, el espíritu que había poseído a la marioneta. Segundos después, fueron apareciendo lentamente cada uno de los animatrónicos que ellos habían poseído durante tantos años.

\- Foxy... - susurró la castaña levantándose del suelo. Gabriel entre tanto, no quitaba la mirada de encima de Toy Foxy.

\- Mangle... - estiró su mano una vez más para que la robot se la estrechara, pero para su sorpresa, no sólo ella sino que también su querida Meg la habían tomado al mismo tiempo.

\- Siempre te querremos, Gabi - dijo la pelinegra.

\- Tenlo presente cada día de tu vida - terminó de decir la peliblanca con orejas de zorro para luego soltarles ambas la mano.

El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa melancólica. Si bien ya no volvería a verlas, el único consuelo que le quedaba era que siempre iban a estar presentes en su corazón.

Luego de que sus amigos se despidieran a la vez que se iban desvaneciendo junto con los animatrónicos, dirigió su mirada hacia su prima, para darse cuenta que ella estaba roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan roja? - preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

\- Cierra el culo, ¿quieres?

.

(1) "... Sabía que su padre había tenido mala fama en el lugar tiempo atrás debido a que lo habían despedido por alterar la AI de los animatrónicos; cosa que no le extrañó, ya que era un hombre amante de la robótica..." - sinceramente no sabía que poner y me salió esto. No es ninguna teoría, por si llegan a preguntar.

(2) Gabriel e Isabella son primos. Por lo tanto ella vendría a ser sobrina de Fritz. ¿Por qué creen entonces que su apellido es Smith?

(3) Los que siguen mi fic "Mi bella pirata", sabrán que Megan es el alma que habita en Mangle/Toy Foxy. Nada más que aquí la puse como el amor de la infancia del protagonista.

(4) En donde yo vivo venden de esos tintes. Aaaaah, algún día compraré uno y me te teñiré los mechones :v.

(5) Chabe es el diminutivo que Gabi usa para llamar a su prima. ¿Me creerán que lo saqué de una novela mexicana?

(6) "... Su prima Isabella desde ese entonces sufría de insomnio, y lo que es peor, ella había presenciado la muerte de sus amigos..." - acá en este fic, puse que ella presenció los asesinatos. Cosa que en el fic en el cual ella es la protagonista, esto jamás sucedió.

(7) Es el color de su uniforme de guardia.

(8) Vendría a ser Kid's Cove.

.

N/a: Se que se estarán preguntando: ¿Qué habrá pasado con Isabella para que haya terminado sonrojada así por demás? :v. Busquen la respuesta en su corazón (?).

Por fin, después de dos meses puedo decir que este one-shot está concluido. Me tomó casi todo ese período escribirlo debido al poco tiempo que tengo. Aunque debo confesar que esta idea había surgido en mi cabeza hace bastante y bueno, digamos que fue un pequeño proyecto que se había quedado en mi tintero. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3.

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora. Hasta aquí me despido :). Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, si Dios quiere xD.

Atte. Estefy Tsukino 3.


End file.
